


I wanna be bad

by remain_nameless



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Cigarettes, Drunk Stiles, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Sad Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remain_nameless/pseuds/remain_nameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short fic in which after a break-up with Derek, Stiles is drowning his sorrows in alcohol.  He's in a gay bar, determined to be bad. Danny is there to listen to Siles' wailing. Kind of angsty with a fluffy ending. Future fic - Stiles is over 21. </p><p>In this one I wanted to explore Stiles' reaction to break up with pushing him towards alcohol and cigarettes, and trying to take on a "bad" attitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna be bad

He sat by the bar, already tipsy, he looked around. Boys dancing with other boys, having fun, laughing and drinking. All this has only brought a sudden, sharp pain to his chest. _No._ He came here to have fun, to forget, to lose himself and be wild. But the memories came in crashing like waves. He couldn’t stop them. _Derek._ He was the only thing on his mind. He gulped down a shot of tequila and chased it down with a beer. 

“Stiles?” he heard a familiar voice from his right.  
“Hey you Danny boy!” he giggled, making it obvious he was already pretty drunk.  
“Slow down, trust me, it’s not a good idea” Danny advised him, but Stiles couldn’t care less. _Tonight he wanted to be bad._  
“Danny boy! I haven’t seen you in sooooo long” he said putting his palm on Danny’s shoulder “Come on, have a shot!” he waved at the bartender, showing him he wanted two more.  
“Stiles, you really sh-“he was cut off mid-sentence “Shhh” Stiles whispered putting his finger to his lips, and the gesture seemed so theatrical to Danny “I’m grown up, I’m bad, see? “He pointed at the shot glass “Tequila, it makes me sooo… so… well, it makes me feel… good!” he said swaying on his bar stool and Danny grabbed him by the arm.  
“Okay, Stiles, maybe you’ve had enough?” you could hear genuine concern in Danny’s voice.  
“Nooo, no, no, I’m just getting started” Stiles reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one up and exhaled the smoke right into Danny’s face “You want one?”  
“No, thanks, I didn’t know you were smoking”  
“Well Danny, tonight I am… and I’m drinking, yeah, that too” he quickly swallowed another tequila shot.

It was two hours later and to Danny it seemed like it was just the beginning. He felt sorry for Stiles, he truly did, but seeing him like this, it was rather pathetic.  They sat opposite of each other, colorful lights around them and music blasting full volume, accompanied by Stiles’ wailing.  
“Where was I? Oh! Yes, so he dumped me, it’s for your own good Stiles, he said!” Stiles inhaled another cloud of smoke into his lungs, it made him feel lightheaded and sick, but _he was bad_ and he felt cigarettes fit well with his new attitude. “He didn’t want to be mine, I get it, really… well, no, actually I don’t” the conversation has turned into a one man’s show a long time ago. _Stiles’ sorrowful monologue._ “You see, I was there, when everyone left, I stood by him, I held his hand when he needed it, hell, I imagined our future together, and he threw it all out the window, well, I say fuck him, fuck this sour wolf” 

It was almost half an hour since Stiles left for the bathroom and Danny was getting worried. He put his phone back into his jeans pocket and moved towards the bathroom to find him. But Stiles wasn’t there, instead, Danny found him on the dance floor, he was kissing some guy he has probably just met.  
“Enough of this Stiles, we’re getting out” he ordered pulling his friend from a strangers’ embrace.  
“You’re such a buzz-kill, you know? You’re gonna have to make it up to me!” Stiles blurted swaying heavily but not letting go of Danny’s hand.  
“Yeah, yeah, you’re gonna thank me yet, you’ll see” he said putting his arm over Stiles to support him.

In front of the club Stiles tried to light another cigarette, but he lit the wrong end, and angrily threw it away, putting another one between his teeth.  

Someone came up to Danny while Stiles fumbled with the lighter and soon he realized that Danny left and the dark, tall figure now approached him.

“Stiles, I was wrong, I’m so sorry”  
Stiles looked up and his heart almost stopped. _It was Derek._ He pulled Stiles up by the leather jacket that used to belong to Derek, and then grabbed him by the waist.  
“Come on, let’s go home, and throw this away” he said, pulling the cigarette from between Stiles' teeth and throwing it on the pavement  
“Home?” Stiles asked looking up at Derek’s face with bright joy in his eyes.  
“Yes Stiles, home” he replied placing a kiss on his love’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fic ever, so feel free to (or rather, please do) comment and give me sugestions, they are truly appreciated.


End file.
